THE WALKING DEAN
by xlostloonax
Summary: Fusion avec the walking Dead. human!au dans l'univers de the walking dead, OS, éventuellement destiel. Warnings pour zombies et langage.


_**Hello =)**_

_**Voici une fusion de the walking dead et de supernatural. C'est à dire nos héros de Spn, tous humains, dans l'univers de the walking dead éventuellement destiel car je ne peux m'en empêcher mais rien dans cet O.S.**_

_**Petite note aux personnes qui suivent mes autres histoires, je n'ai pas abandonné mais suis à ma grande honte la reine de la procrastination. J'espère publier le reste bientôt et ait aussi un autre gros projet d'histoire mais je ne posterais celui-là que quand il sera terminé. ( j'ai appris lol)**_

_**J'aimerais aussi publier une moyenne Au de circonstance ( complète aussi ) pendant les fêtes...Mais nous verrons.**_

_**J'ai fait cette histoire comme un "verse", c'est à dire une histoire complète par chapitre. Ici, c'est la rencontre. ** _

_**oh et warnings pour zombie et langage, j'ai un peu de mal à évaluer =/  
**_

* * *

Lampe de poche dans une main et flingue automatique dans l'autre, Dean inspectait le vestibule du rez de chaussée d'une des innombrables maisons laissées à l'abandon dans cette petite ville paumée au centre de l'Iowa. Celle-ci semblait en relatif bon état. Pas trop de choses déplacées ou volées, juste l'habituel chaos de papiers et de vêtements parsemés sur le sol.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il redoubla d'attention, toute surprise était possible et ces fils de putes de zombies étaient partout. Il aperçut une masse de cheveux décrépite dépasser du divan familial et approcha à pas feutrés. Il espérait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à se servir de son flingue parce que le bruit attirait les bouffeurs de cerveaux comme des mouches à merde. Il contourna lentement le divan pour faire face avec un soulagement visible au sans doute malheureux propriétaire des lieux.

Le cadavre asséché avait les orbites creusées comme portant une expression de surprise et ses dents formaient un grand sourire à cause de la chair décomposée. Il semblait se moquer de Dean ainsi. Sans doute avec raison, au moins ce pauvre salopard était mort et n'avait plus à se soucier de rien, ni de personne. Dean jeta un dernier regard vers le corps, assis sur son fauteuil devant un écran de télé qui ne donnerait sans doute plus jamais aucunes nouvelles. Il émit un rire jaune et ironique avant de saisir le tournevis à l'arrière de son jean et le planter dans son crane moqueur. Les chances qu'il revienne sous forme de mort-vivant vu son état semblaient maigres mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, surtout dans cette époque de dingue.

Ouais, le monde était dans les chiottes et Dieu avait sans doute dû tirer la chasse….

Dean regarda avec une certaine fascination la tête qui s'était détachée du corps sous la force de l'impact, rouler sur le sol avant de s'arrêter contre les pieds d'une petite table basse. Il leva les yeux et s'approcha pour saisir le cadre poussiéreux posé dessus. C'était la photo du type, il devina, dans une époque qui semblait maintenant faire partie d'une rêve. L'homme souriait, visiblement de bonheur avec femme et enfant de chaque coté, derrière eux la mer.

Il fixa la photo plus longtemps que de nécessaire, comme hypnotisé par la normalité de cette scène et tout ce que le monde était devenu, ce qu'ils avaient perdu et que ce genre d'image insouciante ne serait sans doute plus jamais prise.

Il essayait de rester positif devant Sam ( enfin autant qu'il pouvait ) mais son intime conviction étaient qu'ils étaient tous destinés à une mort douloureuse et ce à très moyen terme. Sam disait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et Dean était triste de le voir sortir son ordinateur portable à chaque arrêt afin de tenter de capter un signal wifi inexistant.

Mais après tout ce que son petit frère avait enduré et ce qu'il avait lui-même enduré pour le retrouver ( s'il possédait encore une seule once de foi, il aurait pu dire que c'était un miracle ), il n'osait pas lui retirer tout espoir. Sam était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il mourrait pour le protéger.

Enfin, il leur restait aussi son bébé, sa belle Chevrolet 1967, l'impala.

Elle avait morflé la pauvre.

Heureusement qu'avant tout ça, il la gardait en excellente condition. Mais elle commençait à fatiguer des kilomètres avalés sur des routes pourries. D'abord du Texas jusqu'à Porto Alto et de là, ils espéraient, jusqu'au Dakota du Sud. Il avait déjà dû se livrer à des réparations de fortune, assemblant avec une certaine nausée des parties batardes d'immondes véhicules afin de maintenir son pauvre bébé en état. Aussi et à son grand désespoir, les balles un peu partout sur la carrosserie, infligés par divers gangs d'abrutis, le pare-choc : défoncé après avoir dû rouler contre une meute de bouffeur de chair. Sa chère amie avait tenu le cou jusque là mais il savait que ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps et il se demandait comment il allait le supporter quand il devrait l'abandonner elle aussi.

Car c'était plus qu'un véhicule, c'était la maison qu'ils avaient toujours connu, l'écho de leur vie d'_avant_. Parfois, alors qu'ils traversaient cette apocalypse et que Sam dormait à coté de lui. Il pouvait presque apercevoir à travers le rétroviseur, l'image de son frère et lui, enfants, assoupis à l'arrière pendant que leur père dormait ( sommeil souvent induit par une trop forte consommation d'alcool ) affalé sur le siège avant.

Pour l'amour du ciel, il y avait encore un petit soldat en plastique de Sam coincé dans le cendrier de la banquette arrière. Qu'il ait pu la garder jusqu'à maintenant lui avait permis de ne pas virer totalement dingo quand ce merdier avait commencé et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelles de Sam à Stanford ( alors que lui était au Texas !).

Dean retourna à son inspection, il avait une bonne intuition sur cette maison et son intuition le trompait rarement, au moins un truc sur lequel il pourrait toujours compter. Il entendait régulièrement grincer le plafond au rythme des grand pas de Sam qui s'occupait de l'étage. Il prit son talkie walkie, caché dans une de ses couches de vêtements, tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Batman à Tarzan, Batman à Tarzan, appela-t-il.

- On avait dit plus de surnoms, Dean ! Terminé.

- Je sais pas, Samantha, _ptet _que les morts vivants nous écoutent, on sait jamais, terminé.

- Trouduc, terminé !

- Pétasse ! Alors, _queq'chose_ d'intéressant là-haut ? Terminé

- Ouais, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs utiles mais rien de vraiment super, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû plutôt aller dans l'autre, terminé.

- J'ai un bon feeling, je te dis, je sens qu'on va faire une magnifique trouvaille, terminé.

- Si tu le dis, terminé.

- Ouais, tu fais plus confiance à ton grand frère ? Combien tu paries? Terminé.

- _Huh_, parier ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ? Terminé.

- Euh…

C'est vrai que comme ils partageaient tout et que l'argent ne signifiait plus rien, ses options étaient limitées.

- Tes cheveux ? Par exemple…Haha, si on trouve un truc intéressant, je veux que tu me coupes cette tignasse, teeeerminé !

- Là, tu rêves, terminé.

- Je rigole. Au fait, j'ai trouvé Papa dans le salon et apparemment il y avait aussi Maman et fiston à l'affiche donc fais gaffe, on sait jamais…Terminé.

- Ouais, j'ai passé la chambre du gamin, rien d'intéressant non plus et personne à l'horizon…..Mort ou …Mort-vivant…..Ter…Euh….Combien tu crois qu'il mesurait ce mec ? Terminé.

- Je sais pas trop, dur à dire maintenant qu'il a plus de tête. Pourquoi ? Toujours à la recherche d'un futal à ta taille, Sammy ? Deux, ça te suffit pas, Kim Bassinger ? Terminé.

- Quoi ? C'est trop demander un pantalon, sans trous, sans sang ou matière non-identifiée dessus ? Terminé.

- Ouais !…ça te fais moins marrer d'être aussi grand qu'une girafe maintenant, terminé.

- _Haha_, je suis mort de rire, terminé.

Dean continua de sourire aux dépends de Sam tout en poursuivant l'inspection des lieux. Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche quand il passa son pied au travers d'un tapis et qu'il révéla une trappe, fermée par un cadenas mais bingo ! Peut-être il y avait des vivres qu'ils pourraient emporter avec eux ou encore des choses de valeurs à troquer.

- Hey, Sammy, ramène tes fesses par ici, terminé.

Sam ne répondit pas mais Dean entendit ses grandes enjambées retentir à travers toute la maison.

Il avait raison, cette trappe renfermait bien un trésor, excepté le cadavre momifié du garçon de la famille. Ils avaient mis la main sur de nombreux vivres en conserves, une batterie, des piles et encore divers autres objets utiles comme quelques flingues ( et on avait jamais assez de flingues selon l'opinion de Dean ) et vive les paranos ! Comme Bobby ou son copain Frank ou encore Rufus, sûr que ceux-là devaient être encore en vie. Ou du moins, Dean l'espérait parce qu'ils se rendaient dans le Dakota du sud pour retrouver ce vieux bougre de Bobby Singer. Il avait été toute leur vie comme un second père pour eux et accessoirement possédait une « panic room » dans son sous-sol.

Sam et Dean alternaient les voyages le plus vite possible, emmagasinant leur trésor dans le coffre de l'impala. La trappe cachée à l'arrière leur donnait de l'espace supplémentaire.

Dean portait leurs nouvelles acquisitions de la maison à la voiture tandis que Sam les rangeait de façon méthodique et gardait un œil aux alentours, son fusil était posé juste à coté de lui contre le coffre.

Dean allait repartir pour son dernier voyage quand des coups de feux retentirent non loin de là. Sam regarda son frère, lui lança le fusil et en prit un autre à l'intérieur du coffre. Il entendit Dean murmurer une insulte et échangèrent un nouveau regard lourd de sens.

- On se casse, Sam.

Sam hocha la tête puis avança à reculons tout en scannant la zone pour atteindre la portière de la voiture. En même temps, il se demandait qui avait bien pu tirer. Peut-être que des gens avaient besoin de leur aide. Il était maintenant content de tout l'entrainement militaire que leur père leur avait fait subir dans leur jeunesse. Même s'il avait toujours détesté leur style de vie et avait fini par partir faire ses études a Stanford, ça lui était bien utile maintenant. Il plaignait les gens qui n'avaient pas une telle connaissance. Ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois sur la route pour porter secours à des gens et uniquement à son insistance, Dean ne s'était montré pas du tout chaud pour le faire. Et à fortiori, il avait bien raison, ils s'étaient mis en danger plus que de nécessaire, avaient failli mourir ou pire avaient été trahi par ces humains dont certains se révélaient parfois pire que les monstres qui dominaient maintenant la planète.

Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur, il était tenté chaque jour d'adopter un peu plus la philosophie de Dean : _« C'était eux deux maintenant et personne d'autre. »_

Dean encercla le véhicule tout en pointant son fusil dans toutes les directions. Sam ouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta quand il aperçu deux formes apparaitre au détour du croisement d'une petite rue à quelques mètres de la maison où ils étaient garés.

- Dean, murmura-t-il et son frère pointa son arme dans la direction que suivait Sam des yeux.

De la sueur coulait déjà le long du front de Sam et il passa sa main libre pour repousser la mèche qui lui bloquait la vue. Tout était envisageable, des humains, des zombies. Et si c'était des zombies, était-ce un groupe isolé ou toute une meute affamée ?

Les deux formes s'approchèrent. Sam se pencha pour prendre la paire de jumelles dans la boite à gants. Il ajusta la vision et tendit les jumelles à son frère.

Dean sentit que sa journée allait encore prendre un pas de plus dans le nul à chier quand Sam lui sortit ses yeux de chiens battus. Il regarda au travers des jumelles et merde. Les deux formes étaient deux femmes, toutes les deux blondes et apparemment mère et fille. La mère courait avec désespoir tout en tenant sa fille qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années fortement par le poignet. La mère tenait un pistolet dans sa main libre et toutes les deux portaientt un sac à dos qu'il, s'il avait été à leur place, aurait déjà laissé tombé depuis longtemps, ça vous ralentit ces trucs là. Il regarda un peu plus loin derrière elles et une petite poignée de zombies étaient à leur poursuite.

- Dean.

- Non, Sammy, on se casse !

Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

- Dean…La petite fille….

Dean regarda son frère, les yeux de chiens battus étaient toujours affichés sur sa face, il s'était juré pour leur survie de ne plus jamais y succomber. Cette fille, Ruby, en avait été le dernier exemple en date. Mais il avait raison dans un sens, malgré tout ce bordel, pouvait-il laisser une gamine innocente se faire bouffer sans rien faire ? Quelle personne ça ferait de lui. Voulait-il devenir cette personne ? Après tout avant de retrouver Sam, il avait fait des choses pas très jolies afin de survire. Il était bien content d'avoir retrouvé son frère. L'un et l'autre se gardaient humains dans tout ce bordel.

- Sammy, tu fais chier, dit-il en s'installant au volant parce que même s'il avait cédé, il n'avait pas à s'en montrer content.

Sam s'installa à son tour et ouvrit la vitre pour pointer son arme à l'extérieur tandis que Dean fit un demi-tour de malade pour se diriger vers les femmes en péril.

Sam tira en rafale et presque chacun de ses coups touchèrent leur cible. Les tètes giclèrent et les corps chutèrent lourdement sur le sol. La femme tomba de surprise et entraina sa fille avec elle, laissant les trois autres créatures restantes s'approcher de leur repas. Heureusement, l'impala n'était plus loin et elle s'arrêta dans un résonnant crissement à quelques centimètres des deux femmes.

Dean et Sam tirèrent de l'intérieur de l'impala et en quelques instants tous les zombies étaient enfin neutralisés.

- Montez ! cria Dean aux femmes en état de choc. La mère observa un instant Dean complément ébahie comme s'il n 'était que le fruit de son imagination.

- M'dame, je sais que je suis beau gosse mais on a pas l'intension de s'éterniser dans le coin, alors bougez-vous les miches, ou on se casse sans vous.

La femme releva sa fille et accouru vers la voiture. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. La petite fille semblait complètement terrifiée. Elle devait sans doute avoir connu pire mais c'était jamais cool de croire sa dernière heure arrivée. Sam, assis sur la portière continuait de surveiller l'extérieur.

- On a de la compagnie, dit-il en réintégrant lourdement son siège.

- Merde, combien ?

- Plus d'une dizaine, les coups de feux on dû les attirer.

- Merde.

Et encore plus de merde quand Dean remarqua que d'autres mort-vivants arrivaient en masse d'une autre direction.

- Super putain de génial, tonna-t-il avant de redémarrer la voiture.

- Attendez, dit la femme les larmes aux yeux et tremblante en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, vous devez l'aider aussi, s'il vous plait !

- M'dame, soupira Dean, on est pas à votre service.

- Mais….

- Hé ! Dean, regarde ! dit Sam.

Dean tourna la tête. Un groupe de zombies était entrain de poursuivre un homme. Celui-ci était armé d'une sorte de dague dans une main et d'une machette dans l'autre. Et Dean ne put qu'être inexplicablement fasciné parce que : même si ce mec ( on ne pouvait pas trop le définir d'ici, juste une masse de cheveux noir habillé d'un vieux manteau crade et d'un sac ) était encerclé et clairement dans une situation désespérée, il se mouvait comme un danseur lancé dans un ballet macabre où chacun de ses coups était fatal. Mais aussi extraordinaire qu'il paraisse, il n'était qu'un humain et au bout d'un moment la fatigue ou la malchance le ferait tomber. Comme tous les autres.

- S'il vous plait ! Aidez-le, pria la jeune femme de nouveau.

Dean fit l'erreur de regarder son frère et l'enfant à travers son rétroviseur, ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant, ses mâchoires se tendirent un instant et il appuya enfin sur la pédale pour démarrer la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent vite vers le type qui se jeta presque sur leur roues tandis que Sam et Dean tirèrent plusieurs tirs de couvertures ( Touchant quelques têtes de mort au passage ). L'homme ouvrit la porte arrière et la referma brutalement. Dean redémarra la voiture aussitôt.

- Castiel ! pleura la jeune femme qui se jeta sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Amélia, tu n'as rien ?

La femme, Amélia, hocha la tête. Castiel se pencha vers la petite fille.

- Claire ? demanda-t-il de sa voix étonnamment trop rauque.

L'enfant, visiblement soulagée bien qu'elle sanglotait toujours hocha la tête à son tour. Castiel se reposa sur le siège et tourna son regard vers le rétroviseur. Il croisa les yeux de Dean.

Dean lui rendit son regard un instant tout en en profitant pour essayer de jauger le type. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat qui contrastait avec sa pâleur, sans doute induite par sa grande balafre au front qui saignait sur tout une partie de son visage. Il portait une expression maitrisée et Dean se méfia immédiatement, ce type devait sans doute avoir une commotion et pourtant il restait alerte, sans doute entrainé, un ex-militaire peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir d'un coté s'il protégeait ses femmes, on ne pouvait jamais être trop méfiant mais le contraire était aussi vrai. Dean n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement et encore moins maintenant.

- Je suis Castiel, Castiel Novak, merci de votre aide, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Sam qui étudiait diverses cartes pour trouver le meilleur point de sortie se tourna vers lui.

- Pas de problèmes, je suis Sam et là c'est mon frère Dean, il tendit la main à Castiel qui la prit après un temps comme s'il ne souvenait plus de la signification de ce geste.

- Ouais, on s'embrassera tous plus tard, dit Dean qui slalomait le plus vite qu'il pouvait entre les carcasses de voiture, les cadavres, les zombies, et le bordel général sur la route, j'ai aucune idée où je dois aller, Sammy ! Oh Bordel ! dit-il frôlant un zombie et provoquant un écart qui secoua tous les occupants du véhicule.

Sam se remit vite à ses cartes et indiqua à Dean un itinéraire possible. Il avait récupéré tout une flopée de cartes de ce genre durant leur « voyage » et cherchait par leur intermédiaire des endroits plus ou moins isolés, là où les monstres seraient moins susceptibles de se trouver en nombre. De plus ayant voyagé a travers le pays toute leur jeunesse, les deux frères connaissaient bien les routes et divers chemins parallèles au cas où une route ne serait plus praticable.

Ils travaillaient la plupart du temps en tandem dans des situations comme aujourd'hui. Un peu comme des pilotes de rallye. Dean au volant et Sam lui indiquant le chemin, se repérant comme personne à partir d'un simple bout de papier. Ils étaient synchronisés et efficaces et une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient hors de danger d'être tués, dévorés vivants ou transformés en bête sauvage et décérébrée.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Dean ralentit la cadence.

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

- Hm, prends la route à droite dans 5 km, on devrait se trouver pas loin de l'une des destinations que j'avais selectionné pour la nuit.

- Ok, répondit Dean.

Il espérait que l'endroit que Sam avait choisit en premier serait le bon et qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises surprises en y arrivant. Monstres et même les humains rescapés, la plupart n'étaient pas vraiment amicaux, surtout les locaux. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs à la « famille » prostrée à l'arrière, essayant toujours de les figurer et de savoir s'ils pouvaient constituer une menace pour lui et son frère. Les deux femmes semblaient plus ou moins inoffensives mais il fallait toujours se méfier. Dans les premiers moments de l'enfer, il avait failli se faire poignarder par un gamine. Le type, Castiel, par contre était une toute autre histoire. Il semblait toujours à deux secondes de tomber dans les pommes mais ne relâchait jamais sa vigilance même quand Amélia lui passa un mouchoir sur sa coupure, il gardait les yeux rivés à tour de rôle dans le rétroviseur, puis sur Dean, Sam et la route.

Dean avait aussi remarqué que l'homme avait rechargé son arme, le plus discrètement possible, mais il était très observateur et un coup d'œil à Sam lui dit qu'il avait remarqué aussi. Il lui lança un regard du style « _je te l'avais bien dit _» et Sam lui répondit d'une de ses _« bitchface_ » caractéristiques.

A part ça personne ne pipait un mot et une sorte de tension était palpable à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Nous y voilà, c'est ça, tourne à gauche.

Dean obéit et ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite ferme isolée semblant plus ou moins épargnée, il devait admettre que Sam avait le chic pour trouver des endroits relativement saufs pour qu'ils puissent se reposer de temps en temps.

Tout le monde sortit de la voiture très lentement.

-Alors…..

- Je vais faire une tour d'observation.

- Nan, pas question Sam, j'y vais !

- Dean !

- Sam !

Les trois Novaks regardaient la scène mais se retenaient bien d'intervenir. Pas question que Castiel laisse les filles seules avec un de ces hommes et de son coté, Dean ne laisserait jamais son bébé sans surveillance.

- Pierre-papier-ciseaux ? proposa Sam.

Dean grogna et s'approcha de son frère en avançant sa main. Sam fit de même et le jeu commença.

- C'est pas vrai !

Sam tapota l'épaule de Dean et parti vers la maison, il lança un dernier regard aux Novaks et en particulier à Castiel, puis à Dean qui lui signifia qu'il ferait gaffe d'un petit signe de la tête.

Dean garda son fusil en main mais après un temps, il le reposa sur son épaule.

- Merci d'être venu à notre secours, dit soudain Amélia.

- C'est pas à moi que vous devriez dire ça, m'dame, répondit Dean les yeux se détournant vite de la jeune femme pour se fixer vers Castiel et lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Celui-ci qui essayait de rester le plus stable possible bien que malgré tous ses efforts, il vacillait un peu à cause de sa blessure. Il soutenait pourtant son regard, l'expression toujours neutre bien que ( mais peut-être Dean l'imaginait ) un peu menaçante, il n'y avait en tout cas aucune peur apparente sur son visage. Les Novaks restaient groupés vers l'arrière de la voiture. Amélia agrippée à sa fille comme de la glue.

Castiel essayait d'être discret mais Dean remarqua que comme lui il surveillait les alentours en vue d'une menace potentielle. Au bout d'un moment Amélia s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Claire et lui proposer de l'eau. Elle en proposa aussi à Castiel qui d'abord refusa avant que la jeune femme le menace et qu'il soit contraint d'accepter à son apparent déplaisir. Dean ne put s'empêcher de ricaner ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier de la part de l'autre homme. Pas de sa faute s'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa femme. Quoique en regardant de plus près, elle seule possédait une alliance. Oh, il devait y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz ! Ils devaient sans doute s'être réunis pour le bien de Claire en ces temps troublés. Bien que Dean n'en avait rien à faire finalement, c'était pas ses oignons. Et que foutait Sam d'abord ? Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il était parti et lui s'interrogeait sur des gens qui étaient plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que l'ulcère de Dean commençait à se manifester à son bon souvenir, Sam réapparut.

- Ça semble OK, annonça-t-il au groupe. Pas de cada…Il s'arrêta stupide en regardant l'enfant, je veux dire « _personne _» à l'intérieur et personne ne semble être passé dans le coin depuis un bon moment, c'est relativement propre, il y a des trucs à récupérer puis il y a aussi de l'eau ! Froide mais la salle de bain fonctionne.

- Super, est-ce que la télé fonctionne ? Je me materais bien un p'tit « docteur sexy« , avec un bon verre de sky, répondit Dean.

Les yeux d'Amélia s'élargirent, les yeux de Castiel se plissèrent et sa tête se pencha d'un coté. Claire sourit à Dean qui lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse et ah, non il n'allait pas s'attacher déjà à une gosse même si elle avait un bon sens de l'humour.

- Non, pas d'électricité malheureusement, soupira Sam.

Il rêvait de pouvoir recharger complément son ordinateur et pas d'avoir à se servir de l'allume cigare de l'impala en permanence.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il installèrent rapidement le camp dans la salon de la maison et mangèrent en silence. Claire et Amélia s'installèrent sur le divan et Dean obligea Sam à aller se reposer lui disant qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde. Sam malheureusement était un peu trop grand pour le fauteuil du salon mais il s'y installa les pieds posés sur la petite table qui se trouvait là et quelque minutes plus tard il était dans les bras de morphée. Quel veinard de pourvoir dormir n'importe où comme ça. Dean lui ne parvenait qu'à dormir trois ou quatre heures par nuit, ou moins s'il avait des cauchemars….

Il s'installa de l'autre coté de la pièce où se trouvait une grande baie vitrée. Les rideaux étaient fermés pour ne pas dévoiler leur position de l'extérieur pour qui que ce soit ou s'ils faisaient de la lumière par inadvertance ou nécessité. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre où il avait déplacé aussi une petite table. Son fusil était posé dessus même s'il le gardait toujours à la main. Il avait laissé le rideau entrebâillé pour pouvoir garder un œil vers l'extérieur. C'était la pleine lune et il faisait très clair. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité et pouvait apercevoir de son poste, son bébé qu'il avait garé tout près de la fenêtre au cas où ils devraient prendre rapidement la fuite.

Il ne fut pas trop surpris quand Castiel le rejoignit une chaise à la main et s'installa en face de lui.

- Mec, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Il ne lui répondit pas et Dean vu la détermination dans ses yeux. Le bleu était encore plus vibrant reflété par l'éclat de la lune.

Dean se frotta l'arrière de la tête et soupira. Visiblement le type était une tête de mule mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne même s'ils vous avaient sauvé la vie. Ce gars protégeait sa famille tout comme lui.

- Écoute Castiel, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres ( enfin surtout Sam ), je vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas vraiment enchanté de vous avoir avec nous.

- Je vois…

- J'ai pas l'intention qu'on fasse copain-copain et qu'on se mette à tous à chanter Koumbaya autour d'un feu de camp.

Castiel pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le coté, confus.

- Je veux dire, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'on vous trimballe avec nous, capisce ?

- Ca…Capisce, nous partirons demain matin.

- Argh, non, on va pas vous laisser au milieu de nulle part comme ça non plus, on est pas des enfoirés.

- Que proposes-tu alors ?

- Je pensais qu'on vous trouve une bonne bagnole sur la route avec un réservoir bien rempli et qu'on parte tous de notre coté.

- Ça semble…acceptable.

« _acceptable ? », pensa Dean, dit surtout pas merci, mec!_

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes et Dean retourna son attention sur Castiel qui avait le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Sa tête ne bougeait pas mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans toutes les directions. L'attention de Dean fut déviée vers la grosse balafre sur son front qui saignait encore légèrement.

- Ça a l'air de faire un mal de chien, dit-il, et ça semble plutôt profond, faudrait foutre des points de suture dessus.

- Ça ira, juste une égratignure.

- Mouais.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir le sac à ses pieds qui contenait un petit kit médical et se leva pour s'installer en face du jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils en confusion.

- Je peux nettoyer ça ou même faire des points si tu veux parce que le sang frais ça attire les mort-vivants. Pour eux, tu sens comme un bon hamburger bien juteux.

- J'adore les hamburgers, fut la seule réponse de Castiel et il devait être un peu à l'ouest pour répondre ça. ( ou peut-être que c'était son état normal, allez savoir. )

- Ouais, moi c'est les tartes, dit-il ouvrant le kit. Donc, tu veux des points ? Je suis pas toubib mais crois-moi, je sais y faire.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Était-ce une phrase à double sens ? le (gros) bout de cerveau connecté au bas ventre de Dean n'aurait su le dire, mais venant de ce type, il décida qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer.

- J'ai rien pour endormir par contre, il sortit une flasque de sa poche, à part ça mais il yen a pas assez pour….

Castiel lui prit la flasque des mains et en avala tout son contenu d'un coup sec.

- Putain, dit Dean dégouté, ouais,vas-y, fais-toi plais'….

Castiel posa la flasque sur la table, pas du tout répétant d'avoir bu tout son alcool et Dean s'approcha pour inspecter la balafre. Habitué à la pénombre et à l'aide du clair de lune , il n'aurait pas besoin de lumière supplémentaire, c'était déjà ça. Il posa un peu de désinfectant sur un bout de coton et commença à nettoyer sommairement la blessure. Castiel trembla juste un instant mais sa posture resta droite et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Dean. Chose à laquelle ce dernier n'essayait de pas du tout penser parce que c'était pas du tout flippant. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de porter son attention uniquement à la balafre et pas aux yeux bleus intenses le fixant.

- Alors, comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait commencer le premier point, à la fois pour se distraire lui et le pauvre gars, se faire recoudre à vif n'était pas vraiment le truc le plus sympathique à expérimenter..

- J'ai glissé, souffla le jeune homme de façon saccadée contre sa joue.

- Rude glissade….

- C'est un euphémisme ( et Dean fronça les sourcils, « _euphémisme _», vraiment ? qui parle encore comme ça ? Et dans un moment pareil ? ), C'était ma faute, j'étais trop concentré sur Amélia et Claire, erreur de débutant, ça aurait pu nous couter….Il s'arrêta là, conscient d'avoir sans doute plus parlé qu'il n'aurait dû.

Dean fit semblant de rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, ce type était malin.

- Ça doit pas être facile, de devoir toujours garder un œil sur sa famille comme ça, surtout par les temps qui courent. M'enfin regarde Sammy, c'est une petite fille à l'intérieur mais il sait se défendre quand il le faut.

- J'ai remarqué, répondit Castiel pensif puis il grinça des dents quand Dean rata un point et toucha par mégarde la chair enflée.

- Désolé mec, ouais ….Notre père ( normalement, c'était un terrain qu'il n'abordait jamais avec des étrangers et même certains de ses proches mais il avait encore une de ses intuitions et voulait en avoir le cœur net ) c'était un marine, toute notre jeunesse, il nous a appris comment se défendre, comment tirer tout ça….

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses,…..J'étais un marine moi aussi, forces spéciales, pendant plus de dix ans, ajouta-t-il fixant toujours Dean intensément et cette fois Dean lui rendit son regard.

Ils essayaient toujours de se figurer l'un et l'autre. Dean avait raison, ce type était bien un ancien soldat et d'un corps d'élite en plus ? S'il était honnête, il préférait avoir un soldat à ses cotés plutôt qu'un type normal ( et souvent qu'il pouvait pas saquer ). Cependant, il y avait aussi pas mal de ce soldats qui avaient plus ou moins perdu la boule et se comportaient comme les pires des mercenaires. La confiance n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour mais au moins, il commençait à savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

- Ah ouais, cool, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Et toi ? Es-tu aussi un soldat ?

- Moi ? Non, dit Dean tout en s'attaquant à la dernière rangée de points, son travail même dans l'obscurité semblait plutôt réussi. Pas que le vieux n'aurait pas voulu…Mais il est mort quand j'avais seize ans, alors j'ai du bosser pour m'occuper de la grande bringue, là-bas. Voilà, c'est fini, ajouta-t-il en découpant le dernier fil.

Et il s'écarta ( _Enfin ! _le mec était trop dense sérieusement ) du visage de Castiel pour retourner à sa table. Castiel se passa la main sur sa blessure et hocha légèrement la tête ce que Dean interpréta comme le signe qu'il était satisfait ( mais dur à dire vu que son expression restait neutre ) puis il détourna la tête pour retourner à sa surveillance.

- Dean, tu penses que…ces créatures….se souviennent encore de celles qu'elles étaient avant, demanda Castiel après quelques minutes.

- Euh….Honnêtement, je préfère pas trop y penser quand tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est me bouffer…..Sammy...pense ou plutôt, _veut_ croire que c'est possible….Mais….

- Mais toi…Non, dit Castiel, le fixant de nouveau.

- Nan…..C'est juste des monstres. _C'tout_. ( et avoir de la compassion pour elles était très dangereux si on voulait par finir en diner.)

Il allait lui demander le pourquoi de cette question quand un bruit à l'extérieur les fit se figer. Les deux hommes se saisirent de leurs armes et regardèrent avec appréhension à l'extérieur.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- C'est peut-être le vent….Je devrais aller jeter un œil….

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

( _va te faire voir, _pensa Dean mais il avait sans doute raison, se séparer était le pire qu'ils puissent faire.)

- Je vais aller voir à la fenêtre de la cuisine, continue d'observer d'ici, dit Castiel et sans que Dean ait le temps de protester et de lui dire que c'était pas lui le chef, il était déjà parti.

Il grommela et continua d'observer à l'extérieur. Aucun signe de vie ou de non vie. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tache qu'il sursauta quand une main vint se poser soudainement sur son épaule. Il essaya de la repousser mais son attaquant esquiva et il se retrouva retourné comme une crêpe par terre et sans un bruit par nul autre que Castiel qui lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et ainsi d'alarmer tous les autres.

Dean avait vraiment envie de l'insulter et aussi de lui dire de dégager de lui. Après un laps de temps indéterminé et vraiment inconfortable, Castiel dégagea sa main.

- Rien à signaler du coté Nord, dit-il normalement comme s'il n'était pas à califourchon sur Dean.

- Super, dégage.

Et Dean faisait tout pour ne pas lui hurler à la face et commencer à lui foutre des pains.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses.

( _Vraiment ? Vraiment ? _pensa Dean.)

Castiel se releva et aida Dean a se relever à son tour.

- Espace personnel, mec, jamais entendu parler ?

- Je vais me poster près de la porte.

- Ouais, fais donc ça, répondit Dean qui était encore énervé. _Ce gars !_

Dean retourna à son poste et n'observa pas du tout à travers le reflet de la vitre, Castiel s'installer près de la porte et se transformer en une espèce de statue. Seul l'éclat vif de ses yeux le trahissait même dans la pénombre. Il lui aurait bien dit qu'il ferait mieux de se reposer vu sa blessure à la tête mais type avait l'air d'être au niveau d'un Winchester coté entêtement et c'était encore une fois pas ses oignons. Bon sang, il espérait qu'ils allaient pouvoir larguer rapidement ces gens.

Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce gars, Dean ne savait pas trop encore quoi.

Ou alors, il était complètement à la masse….mais il devait avoir été un sacré soldat vu comment il l'avait retourné sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il relâcha un frisson et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, plus que deux heures avant qu'il ne soit sensé réveiller Sammy. Ou peut-être, le laisserait-il dormir. Il serait surement furieux mais c'est pas comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il puisse ce soir encore trouver le sommeil.

Demain serait un autre jour, peut-être le dernier. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vivant, avec Sammy et c'était tout ce qui lui importait finalement.

Il pria enfin à un dieu qui n'existait pas qu'ils ne se passe rien cette nuit et qu'ils puissent vivre une journée de plus….


End file.
